villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lonnie Machin (Arrowverse)
Lonnie Machin, later known as Anarky, is a major antagonist in the fourth season of Arrow. Initially a hired assassin for Damien Darhk, Machin is cut loose due to his impulsiveness and recklessness. A fight with Team Arrow ends with his ignition, covering his entire face in burn wounds. Now out for revenge, Machin made it his goal to kill Darhk, murdering many of his H.I.V.E. guards in order to reach him. During Operation Genesis, Machin infiltrates H.I.V.E.'s secret bunker and kills Darhk's wife Ruvé. Anarky has becomes something of an archenemy to Thea Queen / Speedy her own mistakes having caused him to become as deranged as he is now, and having developed a strange affection for her. He is played by Alexander Calvert. History Partnership with Darhk To show Damien Darhk that he is worthy of becoming a member of H.I.V.E. Machin is tasked with assassinating Jessica Danforth, who wants to become mayor. While Danfoth is on stage he uses an unmanned turret to create chaos . He then disguises himself as a security guard and guides Danforth outside to kill her. However, a security guard finds out that he is not one of them. Machin shocks him with a stun baton and turns to Jessica only to be thrown off the stairs by Oliver Queen. Oliver pursues him but Machin is able to escape. After foiling the attempt Team Arrow quickly exclude the Ghosts as a possibility because Machin left evidence behind and did not wear a mask. He is later visited by Darhk who tells him that due to his failure only half of the payment has been wired into his account and that a partnership with H.I.V.E. is not possible anymore. Machin tells Darhk that he needs more time which Darhk grants him, however he also reminds Machin that H.I.V.E. does not believe in third chances. Due to the handprint he left, Felicity is able to find out Machins identity. To get to Danforth, who has been taken into protective custody, Machin kidnaps her daughter, killing her guards in the process. To help, Oliver Queen informs Captain Lance about Machin's identity. Fall from grace After kidnapping the girl, he is visited by a furious Damien Darhk who demands to know what Machin did with the girl. Machin proudly reveals that he kidnapped her and that he only needs to make one phone call to end Danforth's candidature as mayor. Darhk interrupts him, telling him that some lines are not to be crossed and that he now understands why Machin was banished by his former master and further states that their business is concluded because Machin is sloppy and only represents anarchy. He tells Machin to clean up the mess he created and turns to leave but Machin grabs his arm and tells him to wait. Darhk coldly turns around, tells Machin that his hand is on him and once again tells him to clean up his mess. Darhk, who has lost his faith in Machin, provides Captain Lance with Machin's address. At his club hideout, Lonnie is frustrated about how his deal with Darhk turned out and angrily tells Madison. When Madison begs him to let her go, she is surprised when Machin agrees under the condition that she cannot tell anybody about him. He releases her and asks a pinky swear of her, but when she agrees he breaks her finger, telling her that he changed his mind. While she screams, Maching lustily tells her to imagine the things he is going to do to her. His lust is short lived when the Green Arrow and his team drop through the windows in the roof, prompting Machin to drily ask whether there is something wrong with the front door. He then attacks Team Arrow with a homemade flamethrower and uses his knowledge of the surrroundings to hide. While Diggle and Laurel bring Madison to safety Oliver and Thea search the club for Machin. However, Machin sneaks onto Thea and knocks her out with his stun baton. He then engages Oliver in a duel and overpowers him, but Thea reappears and knocks Machin into a shelf containing inflammable liquids. Angry, she takes Machins stun baton to shock him but the soaked Machin catches fire. Although Oliver shoots a pipe to extinguish Machin with the outflowing gas, Machin drops to the ground, seemingly dead. However, it is revealed that Machin survived. While in the ambulance car, he kills the two men guarding him and uses their blood to paint the Anarky sign on the car, thus giving birth to Anarky. Lust for revenge Wanting revenge on Darhk because Darhk gave him up, Machin targets Ghost soldiers, killing a dozen of them at the location where Lance met with Darhk earlier. When the Green Arrow arrives, expecting to find Darhk there, he finds the dead soldiers and Anarky's insignia sprayed to the wall, sprayed with something Oliver thinks is the Ghost's blood. Back at the Arrowcave, Oliver tells the team about what he found and claims that while Darhk is a step ahead on Machin, Machin is still a step ahead on the team. Later, Quentin Lance is called by the crime lab and told that the blood on the wall was not from a Ghost, but from Machin's foster parents who were kidnapped three weeks ago. From this, Team Arrow deduces that Machin is settling old scores. To find him, the team enters the foster parent's house and find it in a mess. Following a noise they hear, they find Machin, now with a mask grafted to his disfigured face, on the couch watching TV. He gets up when he sees the team entering, claiming that while he was awaiting Darkh's men, the Team Arrow is a pleasant surprise, especially Thea who is responsible for his condition. Angered, Thea grabs an arrow but Oliver tells her not to move. This prompts Machin to claim that he was about to say the same thing. Cupboard doors then open to reveal two turrets, which force the team to take cover behind the furniture. Aditionally, they realise that Machin has spiked the house with motion sensor traps when Thea stumbles into one, knocking her to the ground. Machin then approaches her, wondering if she thought that he was going to kill her. He then claims that he would never hurt Thea, and thanks her for saving him from himself. He then removes the mask to show his burnt face. Laurel then enters the room, using her sonar collar to stun Machin and tells him to get away from Thea. Again, Machin claims that he would never hurt Thea but also states that Laurel is another matter. Machin then lunges at Laurel but is stopped by Oliver and Diggle, who disarm Machin and knock him out. They then bring him to an abandoned parking garage to find out what he knows. However, Machin is not cooperative and is therefore struck by Oliver. However, Machin merely tells him that he should look at Machin and asks him if he really thinks he can do anything to Machin the latter has not already endured. Oliver then is called back by Thea, who tells him that she got a message from the hospital and that while they did not say what was wrong, she is sure somethin got bad. Rushing to the hospital, Oliver stops Machin's interrogation. After being left with Thea, Machin talks to her, claiming that through his baptism with fire, Thea burnt away his weakness like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Thea tells him that if he keeps talking she is going to shoot him, prompting Machin to ask why to hold back. Thea answers that she does so because she can control herself but Machin screams that she can't, she merely believes that she can. Machin claims that he can see the urge to deliver death in her eyes and Thea uses an arrow to pierce the skin at his throat, but arriving police cars prevent her from doing anything. Thea leaves as Machin is taken by the police. After returning from the hospital, Oliver intercepts the police truck which contains Machin. As Machin exits the car, Oliver claims that they hadn't finished their conversation. Machin sarcastically asks whether Oliver expects that Machin would tell him where Darhk is out of gratitude for saving him from the police, but to his surprise Oliver shoots an arrow at his handcuffs, freeing Machin. Oliver tells Machin to make sure Darhk is dead and leaves, leaving a perplexed Machin behind. When Laurel criticizes this decision, Oliver tells her that she forced him to do so by leading the police to Machin. Oliver also reveals that he put a tracker on Machin and that Machin will lead them right to Darhk, giving the team the oppurtunity to take down both. However, Machin eventually discovers the tracker and deactivates it, leaving Machin without supervision. Attacking Darhk Free again, Machin travels to Darhk's house, where he ties up Darhk's wife and daughter. After spraying his insignia everywhere, he approaches his prisoners, saying that he spoke with Darhk and that Darhk is on his way. He adds that he doesn't see why they shouldn't have some fund in the meanwhile. He tells them that what will happen is not their fault, but Darhk's, and claims that there must be recompense for what Darhk did to him. He then takes a makeshift flamethrower, but before he can harm anyone, the flamethrower is destroyed by the Green Arrow, who has found the place due to Andrew Diggle's help. Astonished, Machin claims that the Green Arrow first caught him, then let him go and now wants to capture him again. He tells Oliver to make up his mind, to which Oliver responds by telling Thea to take him out. However, Machin blocks Thea's arrow with a nunchuck like weapon. While Thea and Oliver fight Machin, Laurel and Diggle bring Darhk's wife and daughter to safety. Eventually, Machin flees, pursued by Oliver and Thea. Having lost sight of him, the two split up. While trying to find Machin, Oliver stumbles upon Darhk and engages in a fight with him. Meanwhile, Thea catches Machin in the forest outside of Darhk's house. Again, Machin tries to goad Thea into killing him, but although Thea lets go of her arrow, she misses on purpose. Machin is shocked, claiming that he is disappointed. Whith a hidden knife, he then cuts himself free, knocks down Thea and escapes. Genesis During Operation Genesis, Machin manages to break into H.I.V.E.'s secret bunker, called the Ark. There, he uses his stun baton on one of the guards to force him into giving up Darhk's location. Machin manages to kill the guard and four more until H.I.V.E. even realises that Machin is around. To stop Machin from deactivating the bunker's air system, Thea is forced to team up with Merlyn and H.I.V.E. to survive. Indeed, Thea tracks down Machin. She tries to talk Machin out of suffocating the bunker by claiming that some of the people in the bunker have been brainwashed. It seems that she succeeded but Merlyn shoots an Arrow into Machin, causing him to flee. As Machin's plans have failed, he changes his plan and plans to wait until Darhk arrives in the bunker. To pass the time, he decides to kill more H.I.V.E. guards but is attacked by Thea. During the fight he electrocutes Thea's boyfriend Alex, hitting him with a fatal dose of electricity. Machin then sneaks into the H.I.V.E. headquarter inside the Ark. He hijacks the broadcast system which Ruvé Darhk used to contact the Ark and reveals that he captured Ruvé as well as Darhk's daughter Nora. He threatens to kill someone in twenty minutes, not revealing whether it is Ruvé or Nora. When Oliver and Thea arrive, they shoot him in the leg with an arrow. Before they can attack him further, Machin reveals to them that the bunker is powered by a dwarf star alloid which is extremely instabile and that an astray shot could collapse the entire bunker. Indeed, a shot hits a nearby canister, causing massive explosions throughout the Ark. Before fleeing, Lonnie stabs Ruvé in the chest with the arrow from his leg. Ruvé later dies from the wound. Killed Victims *Alex Davis *Ruve Adams *Numerous unnamed Star City Police Department officers *Numerous unnamed people Gallery As Lonnie Machin AnarkyFile.png|Machin's file MachinAttacksGuard.png|Machin, disguised as Danforth's bodyguard, attacks the security DarhkWithAnarky.png|Machin with Damien Darhk AnarkyMadison.png|Machin with a kidnapped Madison AnarkyFlamethrower.png|Machin attacks Team Arrow AnarkyIgnited.png|Machin on fire As Anarky MachinNew.png|Machin's new appearance MachinMask.png|Machin surrenders MachinKO.png|Machin is knocked out AnarkyHostages.png|Machin with Darhk's family as hostages AnarkyFight.png|Machin fights Oliver and Thea AnarkyCaptured.png|Machin captured again AnarkyInfiltratesBunker.png Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Anarchist Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arsonists